In the past, the global demand for goods management, logistics management, and authenticity determination of goods such as wines is increasing. As an IC tag used for goods management, logistics management, and true and false management, an RFID tag is known for communicating with a reader in a contactless manner so as to transfer information between the reader and the tag itself. An RFID tag is composed of an RFIC chip for processing wireless signals, and an antenna for transmitting and receiving the wireless signals. Specified information is transmitted and received between the antenna of the RFID tag and the antenna of the reader as high frequency signals through a magnetic field or electric wave.
However, in order to prevent the unlawful opening of the wine bottle or of the repeated use of the IC tag, the IC tag should be destroyed when the wine bottle is opened.
As a technique used to destroy the IC tag when opening the wine bottle as described above, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses the following sticker with IC tag and the adhering method thereof: the antenna is installed as stretching across both a metal cover and a container body, the antenna is destroyed when the cover is opened, the opening of the metal cover is detected through the condition of the antenna being destroyed. In order to destroy the antenna easily when opening the cover, the sticker with IC tag in Patent Document 1 adopts the following structure: namely, a brittle processing for cutting off a slit (or loop circuit) for impedance matching adjustment of the antenna is carried out.
Existing technical document: Patent Document 1: WO2006/016559